


Incalculable

by geekmama



Series: Time of the Season [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekmama/pseuds/geekmama
Summary: ...Sherlock, too, desires something more than kisses. More of earth, and instinct. Something all too human...Part 2.5, a sequel toDefying Expectations.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 350 words for the 'Fall' prompt.
> 
>  
> 
> *****************************

_ Very Heaven _ .

And yet, still seated on his lap, Molly becomes aware that Sherlock, too, desires something more than kisses. More of earth, and instinct. Something all too human.

He tenses, and she shifts carefully, leaning back slightly to look at him. There’s the oddest expression on his face: a sort of hopeful lust overlaid with chagrin and a dash of annoyance.

“Are you… alright?” she asks, trying not to smile, and mostly succeeding.

“Yes...no. Perhaps you’d better get up.”

She does, but she takes up his hand. Raises it to her lips.

“Molly--”

“Do you want to?” she asks, simply.

He stares. Buffering?

So she asks again. “Do you?”

“I... I want it to be right.”

“Of course,” she tells him, surprised at how calm she sounds. “It will be.” 

 

*

 

The bedroom is full of lovely shadows in late afternoon. Molly lies watching them, her arms about her consulting detective, now spent and dozing, still half covering her, his tousled head tucked against her breast and shoulder. His forehead is just about within reach to kiss, but she doesn’t want to disturb him. There’s time enough. She smiles.

Presently he stirs, however, and soon she senses that there’s something amiss with him.  “Sherlock?”

He rolls off of her, onto his side, and she scoots down until they are face to face on the pillows. He blinks at her in the dim light, unsettled.

“What it is?” she whispers, apprehensive.

He makes an effort, pulls himself together. “I hurt you.”

“No!” She’s beginning to understand. “I mean... a little. But not in a  _ bad  _ way.”

“You weren’t ready. I should have stopped.”

“You would have, if I’d wanted you to. I didn’t. It’s what you needed.”

He still looks regretful.

She sets her palm against his cheek. “Sherlock, don’t be sorry. It’s fine. I’m fine. You can’t calculate everything, not things like love and passion.”

And finally he sighs. “Not love, certainly,” he says softly. “As for passion…” He tenderly brushes her messy hair behind her ear as a rather devilish smile curves his lips. “One can but try.”

 

~.~


End file.
